


Stubbornness Can Get You Farther Than You Think

by Fuzzy_Mat



Series: Logan Finds a New Family [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Loceit - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, RemRom shippers DNI, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, pat is again an asshole and lowkey gas lights, pat log and dee are more major character players, the others background with rem coming up in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat
Summary: OG ask prompt: "Could you write confident Logan dating one of the dark sides and standing up for them when Patton tries to say anything" - Anonymous
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan Finds a New Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Stubbornness Can Get You Farther Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> OG reply prior to drabble: Okay, so I might have lied a bit on how long this would take me to get to…. whoops
> 
> btw there’s also like one crude thing from rem man at the very end
> 
> ~~Gonna make this loceit because I can…. and the discussion is whatever I couldn’t think of one and Log still does see them as Moral and anx name wise but I decided to just type their names besides in dialogue to be slightly easier on my fried brain~~
> 
> I posted this [originally](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com/post/188250348335/could-you-write-confident-logan-dating-one-of-the) on October 10th, 2019; I'm reuploading this here as Tumblr's tags are terrible and for easier access; nothing is altered from the original (including html)
> 
> It's teen for the Rem comment at the end; tell me if I need to add any tags please

He felt his eyebrow twitch before he had even heard the comment just by spotting the look on the other’s face.

“You just can’t listen to him, Thomas ! He’s a liar !” came sickly sweet from their dear old Patton’s mouth. But Logan knew there was a hidden anger under the kind facade. The way his “sad” frown was far too sharp, his hands clenching just too tightly onto his cardigan, shoulders pulled back just a bit. 

He could also see the way Deceit seemed to curl into himself just a tad more, his hands almost hugging his middle, his face twitching before becoming empty and holding a smirk just to play up that he wasn’t affected by the comment. But Logan knew how much this affected him. He held the other close through enough tear-filled nights to see right past the desperately put together facade.

“On the contrary, Morality, Deceit had provided adequate points to this discussion, and I believe we should listen to him,” logan provided in the tense silence; his shoulders kept squared and his head tilted back the slightest as if to challenge the paternal side across from him. He knew it was dangerous to outwardly go against Patton especially so soon after fully moving out of the “light” sides commons, but he kept his resolve to stop this behavior. 

Seeing Dee’s false smirk turning slightly soft in the corner made his own lip tweak at the edge, but it soon fell when he heard the rebuttal, “You don’t even know if he’s using you or not, Logan. You don’t know anything about love so how can you still take his side over mine.”

Even with Dee’s gloved hand lightly touching his arm, nothing could stop the anger that filled him at that moment. 

“Might I remind you why I no longer come around to your domain, Morality,” was spat, “and I greatly suggest you don’t talk about Dee like that ever again.” He tried to keep his temper contained, Remus had even tried in helping him with that recently, but he definitely could not stand here and listen to this slander especially slander on the one he loved. 

Logan and Patton held each other’s eye contact as the room was even more deathly silent than before. It was clear to everyone in the room the silent challenge that burned in both of their eyes as if the slightest movement would cause an all-out war. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan could see Dee had slinked behind him some even, Thomas looked confused and vaguely uncomfortable, Virgil stayed silent and scowled at Logan as usual and Roman stayed silent in his corner, as was common since the incident that started this all.

He knew he had Patton trapped. Either he revealed the true nature hiding under puppy eyes and crooked grins or he backed off to keep his power hold with Thomas intact. He smirked just the slightest when the other took a step back and looked away. Logan knew that this wasn’t over in the slightest and Patton would try and get back at him for this, but it still brought a smug spark in his chest to get some ground.

The rest of the conversation went by stilted and stiff but Dee managed to get at least one of his points to be given consideration which was definitely progress. Thomas seemed to be fairing much better, despite it all, at the end which was definitely progress from the mess he was not even a week ago. 

When he, Dee, and Rom sunk back into the “dark” side commons, Logan felt arms wrap around him from behind. “Thank you…” was said so quietly and Log couldn’t help but feel his stoic mask melt a bit as he slowly turned around and held the other in a proper hug ~~despite the extra arms~~. 

“I will always defend you no matter who it’s from, my love,” logan said with a hand settling on beautiful green scales and a soft smile at the blush that appeared around said scales. 

“Oh just fuck already won’t you !” broke the comfortable peace they created and both of them couldn’t help the fond grimaces on their faces.

“Oh my god; they were having a moment !” came from an exasperated Rom who then went on a rant about the importance of tenderness. Soon they were all involved in the weird “gay yearning and its vitalness” argument somehow and the tensions from earlier all faded and it felt like home once more amongst his family.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [fuzzynat](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com)  
> I don't write for this fandom anymore; I'm moving all my old work onto here  
> Confident Logan (the og name) was one of my fav series to write I think


End file.
